Jealousy
by squeaken1
Summary: After overhearing Cartman and Kyle discuss how they were "together", Butters is devastated. -A "sequel" to the episode "Cartman Finds Love"


**Jealousy**

Tears streamed down his face, dripping off his jaw one by one. He hiccupped as he tried to wipe the river away from his cheeks. The world around him just seemed to crash upon him. It didn't matter if it was his parents grounding him for something stupid, everyone picking on him, or if he managed to get himself into a heap of trouble. No matter what he did, the world would collapse on his shoulders.

The boy pulled his legs closer to his body, hugging them as he rested his wet chin upon them. He was glad that his parents weren't home. They would begin to ask him questions he really didn't feel like answering. "Why are you crying, Butters?" they would ask. He wouldn't answer, which would only get him grounded. Today, however, he couldn't give a damn.

"Wh-why do I have such bad lu-luck?" he sobbed followed by a sniffle.

For a while now, Butters had grown to like one of his classmates. He wasn't sure if they would ever like him back, but he kept hope in his heart. Taking notes every day, he would watch his special someone with anticipation. A hint or a clue; just something that told him he had a chance would suffice.

Butters watched as he suddenly became closer to his special someone with each passing day. They have gone through so much together, both good and bad. Regardless, he felt as though they had become close friends. But that's when his heart was stabbed.

"Did you hear that Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman are a gay couple?" Butters had remembered hearing one of the girls at his school saying.

Just why? Why Kyle? What did he have that Butters didn't? Was it that he wasn't Jewish like Eric was now? Was Eric only interested in those with his new religious beliefs? Whatever it was, it crushed Butters' heart.

It hurt, deep inside, but he knew that he had to move on. No use in dwelling upon these depressed feelings…but…he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to give up his love to Kyle Broflovski. Professor Chaos wouldn't allow it.

_You should let these feelings consume your soul and seek out revenge on Kyle_, a dark voice echoed within his head.

"B-but that might hurt E-eric's feelings, Professor Chaos," Butters mumbled, wiping his face with his sleeve.

_Eric doesn't have to know. Besides, once you show him how much better you are than that asshole, he'll come running to you!_ The voice continued.

Butters thought for a moment. The idea of getting revenge on Kyle did sound tempting, but another idea pondered in his head. This was only a childhood love, and like Stan and Wendy's relationship, it probably won't last forever. It could drift…then Butters would have a chance. After all, now it was confirmed that Eric Cartman was gay. That was some hope.

"I-I dunno, Chaos. It…It doesn't feel right…" Butters finally said.

_Why should you care? Together, we are bringer of destruction and chaos! Good deeds shouldn't matter. Just the pain and suffering of those who hurt you should matter._

"Y-yeah…"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Butters wasn't expecting anyone, and his parents had a key. Who could it be? Waving away Professor Chaos' voice, Butters cleared his face once more with his sleeve. He couldn't let anyone know he was crying. When satisfied, he jumped off the couch as another knock banged through the house.

Swallowing hard, the blond boy clutched the doorknob. As he pushed the door open, his jaw dropped at who stood on the other side.

"Butters, I've got the greatest idea ever!" Eric Cartman enthusiastically said, inviting himself in.

The blond watched as his crush crossed the room, straight for the coffee table which stood in front of the couch. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be hanging out with his boyfriend?  
"Now, Butters! You're going to be so stoked with what I've come up with!" Eric continued, spreading a few papers across the wooden furniture. "I-" He paused, glancing back at Butters, who still stood by the doorway. "Why the fuck are you over there? Come here so I can show you what we're gonna do!"

Butters just stared at Eric with his glassy, blue eyes.

"What?" Eric roared, slamming his fists against the table. "What's your fucking problem, gay-wad?"

"I-I was just thinking," the blond muttered, finally snapping into reality. "Sh-shouldn't you be doing this kind of stuff with your boyfriend?"

"My _what?_" Eric gawked. "Oh, you mean Kahl." Sighing, the fat boy pinched his brow.

"Wh-what happened? Did you two get in a fight?" His heart pounded against his chest as he knocked his knuckles together. What was running through Eric's head?

"Butters, me and Kahl were never together, you dumbass," Eric stalely explained. "I only said that so Nichole wouldn't even _think_ of dating him."

"S-so you two were never a couple?" Butters' ears perked up.

"I wouldn't date Kahl if he were the last piece of shit on earth!" Eric rolled his cold, dark eyes.

"Oh…A-are you gay, though?" He wasn't sure if he was blushing, but Butters hoped to God that he wasn't.

"Of course not, asswipe! I like chics! I only made up that whole gay relationship! I'm the straightest thing on this damn planet!" Eric yelled, his face flushing slightly pink.

"Okay…" Butters cooed, sneaking a small smile. Eric may have said he was straight, but something in heart told him otherwise. Images of the many times Eric cross-dressed flew through the blond's mind, causing him to slightly giggle.

"What's so God damn funny?" Eric arched a brow.

"N-nothing. I just thought of a joke. Do ya wanna hear?" Butters lied.

"No! We have more important things to discuss!" Eric hollered, waving a few papers he had placed on the coffee table earlier.

"Oh. Alright," Butters agreed, making his way towards his friend with a spring to his steps. At least there was still hope.

_You should get back at Kyle for not clearing this up._ Professor Chaos said at the back of his mind.

* * *

**Don't question me. The idea came to mind when talking with my friend...Because we both wanted to see Butters run away crying when he was watching Kyle and Cartman "discuss" (fight xD) about the rumors Cartman was spreading about them being a gay couple in the most recent episode _Cartman Finds Love_. We also wanted Stan to try and make a move on Kyle, but that was probably just us. I doubt it would happen...But it would actually be kinda funny if Stan took this "opportunity" to tell Kyle he's bi and has a crush on Kyle...XDDDD I could see Kyle like "WTF? I'M NOT GAY! DX"... But yeah, that's just the fan girl in me. Oh, and I don't care if Cartman called Kyle a "fucking Jew" in the ziplining episode...I kept Cartman Jewish here, anyway. I'm hoping for Trey and Matt to make a Cartman Chanukkah episode around December.**


End file.
